This is a Phase I/II double blind, dose finding study evaluating the pharmacokinetics, anti-retroviral effects and safety of DAB389IL-2 in HIV-infected patients with p24 antigenemia and CD4 cell counts >300/mm3. Dab389IL-2 is a toxin which effectively identifies and kills HIV-infected CD4 lymphocytes in the test tube. It is thought that this fusion toxin may reduce the amount of HIV in the human body.